HTTYD Lonely Heart
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: Hiccup begins to notice that Toothless is acting sad and having strange behaviors, and Astrid turns to Fishlegs to see what may be wrong with him. They also began to notice Toothless always kept looking towards the sky as if he were waiting for someone.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Hiccup said to Astrid he walked into his small hut, looking over to his Night Fury who was clawing on his bed posts.

"Oh, that's nice, I'm glad you found the scratching post, Toothless." He let out a sigh and gestured a hand towards the bed post.

The dragon stopped for a second and looked towards him, tilting his head to the side then looking back towards the tall post and clawing it left and right as fast as he could.

"Toothless! You can't do that!" He said as he ran over and grabbed his stubby arm, only to be flung up and down a few times before Toothless relized that he grabbed onto him.

He stopped and let out an apologetic trill as his ears went back and his eyes widened as Hiccup fell onto the ground, after a few seconds he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, and looking up at Toothless."What's gotten into you bud?"

The dragon blinked a few times and walked past the two and out the door.

"If I were you, I'd probably following him and find out what he's doing, before he ends of tearing down someones house in the middle of the night." Astrid said as she crossed her arms.

"I know, I know." He paused." I'm on it." He said as he quickly ran out the door, and into the center of the town to see Toothless flying in a circle over the town, landing every now and again, looking around, he seemed to be searching for something.

"Hey, Toothless!" Hiccup called out as he waved his arms above his head, trying to get his attention.

The dragon heard him and landed beside him, his ears were lowered and so was his head, he looked up at Hiccup with his eyes wide, and saddened.

"You okay?" He questioned as he placed a hand on his dragons head.

He let out a sorrowful trill and shook his left to right.

"What are you looking for?"

He starred at the brown haired young man for a moment before turning away, spreading his wings and taking a leap into the air, flapping his long thin wings a few times quickly gaining altitude and soaring in a circle again, only this time, in a wider pattern.

The night began to cover over the land, and Hiccup was back in his hut, looking out the window, looking at the ledge at the end of the island, where Toothless was sitting, just staring out over the ocean, and rain poured onto his black scales, making them shine.

He shook the water off his head and looked down, watching the water fall from his nose and onto the tall grass.

He charged blue energy in his mouth and launched in into the sky, turning the thunder clouds blue, and they let out a charge of bright blue lightning.

He stared at the sky for a few minutes and let out a roar, and his call echoed thoughout the entire land.

He called again and again, as if he were waiting for an answer.

He laid down on the cold grass and he curled his long tail around him, just looking into the sky waiting on an answer.

The next day Astrid came running up to his hut and pounded on the door."Hiccup! Wake up!" She yelled.

He got up and slowly opened the door, and let out a yawn."What is it?"

"I went to the library and I was talking to Fishlegs about what might be wrong with him, and I knew he would probably help because he knows just about everything there is to know about dragons."

She paused.

"He told me what's wrong with Toothless!"  
She paused."He's trying to find another Night Fury!"

_Authors Notes: Hope you liked the first chapter! The story has just begun!

If you liked please Review. :)

~LightOfLanayru


	2. (2) New Territory

"Another Night Fury?" Hiccup questioned."I never really though of there being more Night Furies, because of all the hunting before..." He said.  
"Well, for his sake, I hope there's another one out there for him."  
There was a pause for a few moments.  
"Then I guess we should start looking then." Hiccup said as he quickly went inside and put his boots on, grabbed his dragon saddle, and went outside to find Toothless.

He called for his dragon, and within a few moments he came walking towards him from behind a hut.  
He tilted his head to the side, and the sight of the saddle cheered him up a little, and his tail wagged behind him.

"You're looking for a mate aren't you?" Astrid questioned.  
Toothless trilled and nodded. then turned towards the water.

He let Hiccup suit him up with the saddle, then he quickly mounted Toothless.  
"I'll be back in a few days okay?" He said to Astrid.  
She hopped up on the back of the saddle."Who said you were going alone?" She said as she wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?"  
"Yep."  
"It's dangerous."  
"That's fine."  
"We could get killed."  
"I think you're exaggerating."  
"Okay then." He said as he put a belt around his waist and there was a cord from it that latched to a metal loop on the saddle.

"Then let's go." He said as he pulled on the reigns slightly, and Toothless spread his wings, and the fin on his tail spread out to the side and the make-shift one on the other side spread out as well, and he took a leap into the air and flapped his wings quickly so that he would become airborne.

They began to fly over the crashing blue waters that lapped against the rocks of the island.  
They flew for about twenty minutes then Astrid asked.  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" She questioned.  
"Not. A. Clue." He responded with a sigh.

"Toothless can you help me out a little here?" He questioned, and the dragon trilled, and his ears flickered as he looked around, looking closely at the horizon for any islands that might begin to appear.

After about an hour of flying, Toothless's head jotted around and his ears flickered quickly, and his eyes widened as he focused on an island.  
He began to fly faster, almost flinging the riders off his back, but they managed to hold on.

He began to lose altitude as he approached the land, but a large gust of wing caught under his wings and flung him towards the trees.  
He tried to dodge the thick branches, but one sharp on punctured his wing and he went in for a crash landing.

He slid against the ground, and dug his claws into the dirt to bring himself to a halt.  
The riders dismounted and Toothless pulled his wounded wing around and looked at it.  
The wing membrane had a hole in it, and he showed it to Hiccup.

The dragon let out a low trill and slowly tucked his wing to his side.  
He nudged Hiccup Apologetically, and then pulled back, his bright green eyes, were narrow.  
"It's okay, buddy, It's not your fault." He said as he looked towards his wing."Can you still fly?"  
Toothless outstretched his wing slightly, then winced from the pain causing him to pull it back in quickly.

"Let me see it again." Hiccup said and Toothless outstretched his wing slightly, allowing him to look at it.  
Between his first and second wing bone, there was a hole, it didn't look like it would cause too much trouble, but the real problem was, that the first wing bone was fractured.

Astrid and Hiccup looked around the forest, and collected vines and large leaves to wrap the bone so that it could heal.  
"Here's a vine!" Astrid said as she pulled out her battle axe and quickly chopped a long vine and began dragging it behind her, back over to the forest clearing where Toothless was.

Hiccup grabbed a few big leaves off the ground and they began to tend to the dragons wound.  
Toothless laid down, outstretched his wing, and covered his eyes with his hand.  
"It's okay." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless on his nose.

"Okay, fold your wing." Astrid told him.  
He did what she said, and then she took the vine and she bound his closed wing to his body.  
She felt were the bone was fractured, and she wrapped the leaves around them, along with a few smaller vines.

"Okay, you're done." Astrid told him.  
He uncovered his eyes and looked towards his wing, he tilted his head to the side, and tried to spread it again.  
"Woah, hold on." She told him."You won't be able to do that for some time..." She trailed off."So...How are we going to get home Hiccup?" She questioned as she turned towards him with concern in her eyes.

_**Authors Note's: Dun, Dun, DUN! What will happen next?  
If you liked this Chapter, please Review! :)  
~LightOfLanayru **_


	3. (3) Deep Within The Forest

"I don't know Astrid." He said with a sigh."If Toothless can't fly, we'll be stuck here for a while."

He walked over to a large rock and sat in front of it, leaning his back against it."I'm sure some one will notice were gone and come looking for us."

"Yeah." She replied."I hope they can find us."

Toothless walked towards the edge of the forest clearing, and he looked back to the two, then ran to Hiccup and grabbed the sleeve on his shirt, trying to get him to come along.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He said as he stood up, following the dragon into the dense forest, Astrid following close behind.

Toothless's ears began to twitch as if he were sensing something, and he darted though the trees, Hiccup trying to catch up with him.

A few seconds later and they could no longer hear him rustling though the branches.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called out to him."Where'd you go?" He looked around, but his dragon was no where to be found.

Astrid climbed up to the highest point of the tree's and she looked in every direction.

"Do you see him?" Hiccup questioned.

"No..." She trailed off."Where do you think he could have gotten to that quickly?"

Hiccup looked towards the ground for a moment, and Astrid swung her axe into the wood, swiftly climbing down, and when she got to the last branch that was closest to the ground, she lept from it, and let her feet hit the ground.

Her legs bent, and she caught herself with her free hand.

She stood, and placed her axe in it's carrier before dusting of her hands on her shirt.

"Maybe he's found another Night Fury." She said.

"Yeah, but what if they try to attack him, he can't get away very well right now."

"He can still breath fire, that's a pretty good defence, right?"

Hiccup nodded, as he pushed his way though some more branches, making his way even deeper into the forest.

Astrid ran ahead quickly and pushed a long branch out of the way, that ended up snapping Hiccup in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" He said as he placed a hand on his nose.

"Sorry, just heard something." She paused as she jumped over a large rock."Now hurry!"

She was light on her feet, but Hiccup was slightly awkward, he had gotten pretty used to his metal leg, but he still couldn't run very fast.

"Hey!" He yelled as he waved his hand."Wait up!"

She froze in her tracks."Did you hear that?" She questioned.

"Hear what?"

"Shhh!" She said as she placed a hand over his mouth.

"It sounded like a roar." She said as she looked to her right, and pulled her hand back.

They stood perfectly still for a few minutes and didn't hear the roar again, so they dicided to keep on walking.

They heard the sizzle of fire though the air, and they looked up to see a bright blue orb of fire, that quickly turned the clouds blue, then dicipated to red.

"That must be Toothless!" Hiccup said as he began running.

They reached a huge clearing in the forest, there was no grass, only dirt, and Toothless was sitting right in the center.

His ears were back, and he turned back to the two, letting out a cry.

He was holding something.

The two walked closer and the dragon unfolded his arms and let the object roll onto the ground.

"It's an egg." Astrid said as she looked at it.

Hiccup placed a hand on it and rolled it slightly.

"It's a Night Fury Egg..." He paused."But where are the others?"

**_Author's Notes: If you liked this chapter, please review, I would love to hear how you like the story so far! :)  
Thanks for reading!  
~LightOfLanayru_**


	4. (4) Hatching Grounds

Hiccup looked at the egg, and a small hope began to build inside him.

If there was an egg, that means that there would have to be more Night Fury.

He picked up the egg and stood to his feet.

"They wouldn't have just left this egg by itself...Would they?" He questioned.

"Maybe Night Furies are different, maybe they leave their eggs to hatch in a clearing instead of putting them in water." Astrid said with a shrug.

Toothless turned towards Hiccup and nudged the egg with his nose, as if he were trying to get it to hatch.

"In that case, I think I'll just leave it on the ground..." He said as he gently set it down.

"I'll go check the outskirts of the trees to see if any of them are near." Astrid said as she turned towards the tall trees, but before she got there something rustled in the under brush.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back, holding her battle axe by her side.

A red fire wyvern lept from the branches towards her, it's jaws opened wide ready to wrap it's jaws around her.

Toothless quickly ran and tackled the beast to the ground.

It's long neck thrashed side to side and with it's front legs pushed the Night Fury off of it.

Toothless shook it off and build a blue flame in his mouth, lowering his head to the ground and circling around the dragon.

He shot the flame right as the red dragon opened it's mouth.

The beast shook his head back and forth quickly, then looked back towards Toothless, his eyes turning to slits and he charged at him with it's horns.

Astrid then pulled back her axe and swung it at the beasts horns, chipping them slightly and slowing the great creature down.

It put him in a daze long enough for the three to quickly run into the trees next to them, and they all stayed perfectly still.

They heard the dragon roar loudly, and birds flew from their homes in the trees.

"You think he's gone?" Astrid questioned after a few minutes.

"I don't know." He paused."Toothless, do you hear anything?"

The Night Fury raised his ears and listened very carefully, tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes and shook his head, letting them know that there was nothing close by.

Hiccup looked towards the sky as they walked further into the forest.

"It's getting dark, we need to find somewhere to sleep for the night." He said as he looked back at them.

"And get some fire wood." Astrid said, twirling her axe then stricking a small tree a few times, and quickly pulling it out of the wood with each swing.

Hiccup helped her take the branches off and place them in a pile.

They collected enough rocks so that it would surround the fire, and not burn down the entire forest.

Toothless hit the wood with a burst of blue fire that quickly turned in to a bright red flame then he quickly plopped down near the fire and stretched out.

"Well you seem comfy." Hiccup smirk as he sat down on the ground and pulled his knees close to his chest and crossed his arms over his bent legs.

Astrid sat down next to him with one leg bent, and leaning back on her arms.

They both stared into the fire that kept growing brighter as the sun began to set beyond the horizon.

"Were going to be here for a while won't we?" Astrid questioned.

"Unless we can find more Night Fury, and somehow convince them to carry us home." He sighed."We'll be here for a while."

"The dragons here don't seem very friendly." She said.

"We were also near a nest." Hiccup said as he looked towards her.

"Yeah, but that was a Night Fury egg."

Hiccup frowned."That doesn't make any sense, why would a fire dragon be near a Night Fury hatching ground?"

**_Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, let me know with your reviews! :D_**

**_Thanks For Reading!_**

**_LightOfLanayru~_**


End file.
